


Explosions

by TaraTyler



Series: Kalex [2]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Explosions

“Okay, I’m like… 75% sure that this won’t explode on us.” Alex says, excitedly pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Sometimes having a bullet and fire-proof girlfriend is handy, right?” Kara offers, a hand on the small of her foster sister’s back in case she needs to cover Alex’s body with her own.

“Very.” Alex agrees, lifting up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Girls, what have I told you about doing experiments in the DEO lab? If you’re going to be making messes like this, at least go outside. There’s a reason that we’re located in the middle of the desert.” J’onn says upon entering and seeing the mountain of poisonous foam covering the top of the stainless steel table.

Kara’s Supergirl uniform is stained all over with blue foam. Alex’s hair is dripping with blue liquid. Kara drapes a towel over the brunette’s head and gets the rest of it our as best she can. Both women are doubled over with laughter. J’onn can’t help but to smile at the sight, they deserve a bit of joy in their lives.

“So, is one of you going to explain to me why you are covered in ick and my lab smells like raspberries?” J’onn tries to sound like he’s put out, but he wants to laugh at the shamed looks on their faces.

“We’re designing our own Supergirl themed bath bombs.” Alex says with a laugh. “You know, to calm us down after rough missions. I thought that our lady team members would appreciate them as ‘thank you’s’ from the Danvers’ sisters.”

 

“Alright… just make sure to clean up after yourselves when you’re alone.” J’onn rolls his eyes. “And don’t ingest any of it. That stuff could kill you.”

As he leaves he catches Alex thinking aloud.

“You could probably weaponize anything you thought about it hard enough.” Kara chuckled wiping suds off of the end of Alex’s nose.

“That should probably worry us more than it does.” Alex laughs.

“I think its cute.” Kara swings Alex up and over her shoulder and swings her in circles.

“Kara! Put me down! We are much too old for this.” Alex tries to scold Kara but the laughter in her voice negates anything that she might say.

Still laughing softly, Kara sets Alex back onto her feet, hands settling at the elder Danvers’ waist to keep her steady. Alex tucks a lock of sticky hair behind Kara’s ear. Things get heavy quickly from there. An overtly thick tension settles over them. Their laughter fades into soft smiles and heavy breathing, they stare into one another’s eyes.

Kara tilts her forehead down to meet Alex’s and rests there. Her breathing even out and calms. Kara’s eyes close and Alex would almost believe that she had gone to sleep if it weren’t for strong hands still holding tight; burning through her polo shirt. Alex accepts the moment for what it is though. Kara breathes deeply and takes in Alex’s presence as her comfort and her home. No matter where she is, what she’s doing, even what planet she’s on; Alex will be home.


End file.
